No Holding Back
by KyuKing115
Summary: Naruto meets his mother at a young age. What will happen? Watch as he grow to rock the shinobi world. Short chapters, but should be updated weekly to every two weeks. Strong Naruto.
1. Guess who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hey there everyone, im sorry for the discontinuation of my other story, but I decided to try and write another. So I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

(Thoughts)

"Speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

**(Kyuubi thoughts)**

Rain, nothing but rain. That was all a 7 year old blonde haired boy could see. He was roughly four and a half feet tall with 3 whisker marks adorning each cheek, wearing tattered shorts and no shirt. The young boy was running, running for his life.

Naruto Uzumaki, was an orphan, always wondering who he really was, and where he came from. The people of the village of Konoha, treated him like he was a demon, beating him, starving him, bringing him to near death on a monthly basis. He had pleaded to Kami begging for it to end, but the end never came. This day was no different.

Turning to face behind him their was a large group of at least 15 villagers, all enraged and chasing him with knives and clubs, screaming for the "demon" to die. Shouting how they were going to kill him. How they were going to put an end to his pointless life.

Naruto took a left turn into a small alley, narrow enough for him to slip through quickly and leave his pursuers struggling to get through. Given this small amount of time, Naruto uses it to put space between him and the villagers.

Running down another alley, bigger than the last, Naruto slips on the soaking wet ground beneath him, falling on his side, smashing his head on the ground rendering him unconscious, but not before seeing a figure rushing to his side.

Waking with splitting headache, Naruto realizes that he is in his room, in the apartment the Third Hokage had given him. Bringing his hand to his head he felt that it was bandaged, gauze wrapping around the circumference of his skull.

Naruto looked around his room, noticing it was much cleaner than before, Naruto wondered how he had gotten here. (The last thing I remember was slipping and falling in that alley...) Thought the young blonde, greatly curious as to how he had gotten their.

Hearing a slight rustle outside his bedroom door, he got up cautiously, both not to hurt his already pounding head, but to also because he did not know who was in his apartment. Opening his bedroom door, he slowly looks out into his small banged up living room. The Third did his best, but with the hate Naruto received, it was hard to find a apartment fit for living.

The walls of the apartment were full of holes, with the paint peeling off. Naruto's furniture was old and molding, his small love seat looking like it had seen better days. All in all, Naruto Uzumaki, sadly, lived in a dump.

Continuing to look around, he slowly stepped out of his room, and started to walk to the kitchen, where the sound came from. Not being as stupid as most would think, Naruto figured that if the person had saved him, bandaged him, and cleaned his home a little, they were probably not gonna hurt him. Turning the corner leading to the kitchen, he is greeted by a surprising sight.

Standing there in front of his small stove, was a decently tall women, probably 5 foot 9 inches, who was humming some quiet tune, and seemed to be making something to eat. She was wearing a white undershirt, along with a black apron looking dress that strapped over her shoulders. She had a very womanly figure, with and hour-glass shape, a round, but toned rear. Naruto could not tell much ,ore, since she was facing away, but what caught the blondes attention the most, was the woman's waist length blood red hair.

Naruto slowly ste3pped into the kitchen, as silent as he could possibly be, which was very quiet considering the mobs he had been running from his entire life. "I know you're there Naruto" Said the women before him without even looking back.

To say Naruto was stunned would be an understatement, he was absolutely shocked that this random women had known he was there, and that she knew his name! "How do you know my name?" The young boy had asked quietly.

The woman turned around, and left Naruto gaping. She was extremely beautiful, with her hair clipped to the side, the blonde saw her face. She had light blue eyes, slightly darker than Naruto's own eyes, with light pink lips that were formed into a smile that sent chills down the young blondes spine.

The woman giggled, "Is your mother that beautiful Naruto?" The woman said. Naruto froze, (What did she say?) the blonde thought. Did she just say that she was his mother? "W-what did you just say?..." the blonde stuttered, having several different emotions running through his mind at the current moment.

The woman sighed, "Come Naruto, have a seat." The woman said that proclaimed to be his mother said, walking over to his worn down couch, patting the seat net to her. Naruto shakily walked over towards her, and sat down next to her.

The woman took a deep, getting ready to have a long talk with her proclaimed son. "Let's start with who I am. I am your mother, my name is Kushina Uzumaki. I was raised here in Konoha along with your father." Seeing Naruto open his mouth to ask a question, she beat him to the punch. "Please wait until I'm done, to make this easier to explain please."

Seeing that Naruto listened to her, she continued, "Your father... your father was Minato Namikaze the famed Fourth Hokage, The Yellow Flash of Konoha, and my husband." Seeing Naruto's eyes widen she quickly continued, "I'm sure that Sarutobi,(A/N: The Third) had newer told you about us, as your father and I had many enemies, and if they would have found out who you truly were, they would try and kill you." She paused, letting the information sink in.

Naruto was completely shocked. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage! The man who killed thousands with a single jutsu. The one who took down the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko! "Is he alive?!" Naruto shouted his question smiling, very excited to see if his father was still alive, but his smile soon faltered seeing his mother sigh sadly.

Looking at her son with sadness, she said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but he did die the night of the Kyuubi attack. Giving his life to protect the village." Kushina had a sad smile grace her lips. Looking over to her son, she saw that he was getting depressed at the fact his father was still dead. Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes. "So if he's dead... where were you all this time?" Naruto asked.

This shocked Kushina not expecting her son to ask that. "I-i don't really know. I just remember helping your father defeat the Kyuubi, and dying, then I woke up in my bed, and came looking for you. Once I found you and scared off that mob, I brought you here..." Kushina finished, angry with the villagers.

Naruto had just remembered a question that h had been waiting to ask his mother from the beginning. "Why do the villagers hate me mom? They are always calling me a demon, and I've been put into the hospital on multiple occasions..." He asked sadly.

Kushina instantly frowned at her sons question. Taking a deep breath, to both calm her rage, and get ready to tell her son, she began, "Naruto, you know how the Kyuubi is just really a giant mass of deadly chakra?" She asked her son, to which he nodded. "Well, it can never really be killed, it can only be sealed... and since it is the most powerful of the bijuu, It can only be sealed inside of a human baby. Naruto... that baby was you..."

Naruto's jaw instantly dropped at that revelation. "I-I'm the Kyuubi?" He asked with tears in his eyes, misunderstanding what his mother had said. Eyes widening Kushina quickly said, "No Naruto, you are NOT the Kyuubi, okay? It's like sealing a kunai in a scroll, does that make the scroll the kunai?" She asked trying to get her son to understand what she had said.

Naruto thought about what his mother said, and replied with "I guess it doesn't, but why me? Why did it have to be me?" Naruto asked with tears still in his eyes. Kushina smiled at that. "That's because your are the only person that your father could trust with the power of the Kyuubi. Plus he couldn't ask another family to do something that he himself wasn't willing to do."

Naruto looked at Kushina, a little happier knowing his father trusted him with something so great. He may be only seven, but he had to grow up fast with how he had been living. "Okay mom." With that he hugged his mother, to which she hugged back.

Naruto brook the hug and looked up, "Your still gonna be here tomorrow right mom?" The young blonde asked. Kushina smiled, "Of course Naruto." She said, thnking, (I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you, my son...)

**A/N: And thats a wrap! I'm very happy with this, and hope you all enjoy this new story. Please, if you have any questions or comments, leave a review. Thank you. And I'm terribly sorry for the discontinuation of Juryokugan, I lost interest in the story. But I will try to see this one through the end for you readers. Once again please review.**

**Kyuking out...**


	2. Reasons and Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey everyone, im terribly sorry for the extremely late update, but here is the next part. For those who were asking if there would be an explanation on how Kushina is alive, all in good time my friends. All in good time. To my acquaintance Engulfing Silence, I get your idea, but I have a way to turn the beginning around to match it. Thank you, let's roll.**

Naruto woke up in a hallway, ankle deep flooded with water, with pipes running across the ceiling. "Where am I?" Naruto thought aloud. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his mothers arms. Following the pipes, the young blonde made his way through the hallway, coming into a massive room, with a set of bars running from the left side of the rooms to the right side.

Naruto looked up, his eyes widening in shock, then simmering down to mild surprise. **"Very unusual for one as young as yourself not to be cowering in fear at the sight of me." **Said a massive creature from behind the bars.

Naruto looked at the creature before him. "Your the Kyuubi aren't you?" asked the young blonde, seemingly unafraid. **"Well, at least my container isn't stupid." **Said the large red fox, smirking.

The great being before Naruto did scare him, but he as come close to death on several occasions, so being in front of the mass of chakra before him, with giant metal bars in front of him did not really bother the young blonde.

Naruto looked at the giant fox, "I've had my fair share in some scary situations, which I have to say thanks... oh wait, never mind." The young blonde had said with a great deal of malice and hatred towards the fox being that stood in front of him.

The fox looked at Naruto, then looked at the ground, as if it he were ashamed. **"I'm terribly sorry Naruto..." **the Kyuubi said, shocking the young blonde.

Naruto looked at the creature before him, "What do you mean your sorry?" Giving the great being a quizzical look.

The Kyuubi looked at the young blonde and gave a deep heavy sigh. **"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the span of your life... The beatings, the ignoring, the isolation... It's all my fault. I'd like to make it up to you, but first please hear out my reason for attacking the village all those years ago..." **The great Kyuubi sighed, not ever having to don this kinda thing before, and never feeling this much guilt.

Naruto looked at the ground after hearing what the Kyuubi said, then looked up. "How do you expect me to listen to you after what you've put me through? After all those years? How do you expect me to FORGIVE YOU?!" Naruto yelled the last words of his statement.

Kyuubi clenched under the boys words. **"I don't expect either. If you would like to go, that is fine. I can't and wouldn't stop you. I will never expect you to forgive what I have done... just at least hear my reasons.." **He finished, looking at Naruto with a sorrowful expression.

Naruto sighed, "Alright, lets hear it." He said with slight impatience. Quite rude for a kid right?

Kyuubi simply looked up, sighed, and began his explanation. **"It started with the day you were born, and the day I was ripped from your mother. She was my previous container. Ironically she and I had gotten along well. We became great friends actually. She was the first human ever to learn of my... we will get to that later. Anyway, the night you were born, your father was forced to try to hold me in your mother since a seal becomes weak during child birth. As the moment you were born, a man with an orange mask showed up out of the blue, and snatched you away from the nurse. Your father had managed to get you back, yet you were covered in bombs, forcing him to teleport away, leaving your mother alone with the man..." **They Kyuubi took deep breath and paused so that Naruto could absorb what he was saying.

Naruto at the moment was silent, so Kyuubi continued. **"This man then proceeded to kidnap your mother, who at the time was extremely weak and couldn't do anything. He took her to an old monument to which he extracted me from her body. Killing her in the process. Then, he some how... Some way controlled me into attacking the village.. The rest of the story goes as followed from the stories you've heard around your village. Up until the point I was sealed inside you..." ** The Kyuubi finally finished giving out a heavy sigh.

Naruto sat in silence for a moment, contemplating all that he was told, the being before him... controlled? Who has the power to do that kind of thing? "So you are telling me that you were controlled?" Naruto asked, to which the Kyuubi nodded his massive head.

Naruto looked down for a brief moment, then looked up with a giant smile on his face. "Then you got NOTHING to worry about!" He exclaimed cheerfully as if what he had gone through his entire life was nothing.

The Kyuubi looked at the young blonde before him in shock. ** "W-what?" **He said stuttering at what the blonde had said.

Jumping up, Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked up."Why would I blame someone for something they had no control over? It just makes you filled with hate, and I know for a fact that hate is a bad thing to hold inside, it makes to feel lonely, angry, and all around horrible. I won't hold a grudge for some thing that happened out of someones control." Naruto finally finished smiling at the large fox before him.

Astonished at what the kid had said, the Kyuubi couldn't help but feel grateful. **"Naruto... thank you, that's way ,ore than I could have ever asked of you. Oh... by the way, I have one more thing to tell you... how your mother is alive." **Kyuubi let out a smirk towards the blonde when he saw him fall on his rear and look up at him dumbfounded.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi, "You know how she is alive?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from the beast. "Tell me!" Naruto jumped up yelling at the fox.

Chuckling the fox said, **"Yeah kid, I'll tell ya... when the man was extracting me from your mother, I was doing everything I could not to let the seal break, as I didn't want your mother to die. So as I was raging, I unleashed a great deal of chakra into your mother, hoping she would survive the extraction, which at first she didn't. But after some time, the chakra I had forced into her system went on its own accord and sent her to the last place she was the happiest, that was in her bedroom, that was her bedroom where she had found out she was pregnant for you. Since then the chakra just sustained her body, keeping her from dying."**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi before him, quietly he just sat there. For what felt like hours, Naruto sat there completely stunned by what he was just told. ("He, He did what?") There was no way the Kyuubi saved his mom, no way.

After a few more moments Naruto looked up at the great fox, smiling with tears streaming from his eyes. Sprinting forward, Naruto did the most unexpected thing. He jumped at the Kyuubi, landed on his claw, and hugged him.

The Kyuubi looked down and chuckled in amazement. **"I'll say this once, you tell anyone I let you hug me, I'll eat you." **He said smirking.

Naruto looked up still crying and chuckled, "I won't, and thank you... Kyuubi thank you..." He said, Kyuubi paused for a moment, then looked down at his container and smiled to the best of his foxy abilities. **"Kurama..." **He said.

Naruto looked up puzzled, "What?" He asked. **"Call me Kurama, it's my real name." **Kurama stated.

Naruto smiled. "Kurama... Thank you." He said before he fell asleep atop the claw of Kurama's paw. Kurama chuckled and brought the boy up to his nose and gently set him down. **("He's the only other person in the world to know my true name besides his mother... I'm getting soft.") **The great fox thought in silence before joining his container in sleep.

The next morning...

Waking up in his bed, Naruto was smiling, after coming to terms with his inner demon, literally, he felt like a ton of weight was off his chest for some reason. But he wasn't to worried about that.

("Mom must have brought me in here.")

So getting up, Naruto went to get dressed in his usual jumpsuit. Opening his closet, he reached for the jumpsuit, yet to his utter surprise, it wasn't there, but instead was replaced with a bunch of dark orange, black, and navy blue long and short sleeve shirts, along with black and navy blue cargo pants and shorts.

After the initial shock at the wardrobe he had in his closet, Naruto actually smiled. For one, he forgot that his last good suit was torn to shreds by the mob from yesterday, two, he couldn't believe that his mom did this, and it made him happy.

After getting dressed in a new outfit, consisting of his dark orange short sleeve shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts, and his sandals, Naruto was ready for the day, which he planned on spending with his mom.

Walking out of his room, Naruto walks into his kitchen to which he is greeted with a wonderful aroma entering his nose. ("Is that what I think it is?") The young blonde thought excitedly.

Entering the kitchen he saw his mother standing over the stove, looking at a large pot. Voicing his question, "What's that?"

Kushina turned around and smiled. Seeing her son in the clothes she bought for him, she was cooing on the inside. ("OH MY KAMI! HE'S SO CUTE!") She thought. Calming herself, Kushina decided to answer his question. "It's my special recipe of breakfast ramen. You like the clothes? I went out early this morning to get them. I hope they fit nicely and everything." She said nicely.

Naruto smiled at his mother, "Yeah mom! I love them! I just kinda miss the jumpsuit ya know?" He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kushina smiled at him, "I could tell from it that you liked the color orange, so I got you some orange clothes, but added variety. Now come sit, breakfast is almost ready." She said pointing to the table.

Sitting down, Naruto took the chance to look around. His house was much cleaner, his ramen cups that were usually spread around the room were gone. He smiled, and looked down in a thoughtful expression.

Kushina turned around with a bowl of ramen and set it down in front of the young blonde. She then noticed her sons distant look. "Everything okay son? You seem to be out of it." She asked with concern.

Naruto snapped out of his zoning and let out a smile. "Yeah mom, everything is fine. Just not used to this kind of thing. I just met you yesterday, and here you are, already picking up after me." He said.

Kushina looked at her son and smiled, then she nodded in understanding. She went to turn around when a question popped in her head, she then looked at her son, and voiced this question. "Naruto, why do you seem much more mature than a normal seven year old should be?"

Naruto looked at his mother and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well when you grow up alone with everyone hating you, you tend to grow up faster." he said.

Kushina frowned, then she had another question. "Ho do you have such a good vocabulary, I knew many children before. None ever spoke the way you do." She finished.

Naruto once again scratched his head. "That's because I had to ask Jiji-Hokage to teach me to read. And I took it from there, I asked if he would get me books and since I didn't have many friends I just sat home and read. I just finished a book by Nicolas Sparks last week actually..."

Kushina once again frowned, but then quickly smiled at how her son wanted to learn. Que light bulb. "Oh that reminds me. Naruto do you want to become a shinobi like your father and I?"

Naruto's head quickly shot up from his ramen, "Hell yea I do!" He yelled. Though it was probably a dumb thing to say, as a moment later he was smacked upside the head.

Kushina looked at Naruto sternly, "Watch your language!" She scolded him. Naruto just rubbed his and nodded. "Well then i'll start teaching you the shinobi arts, and then you'll enter the academy next year." Kushina said, to which Naruto nodded.

Naruto then remembered the conversation with Kurama yesterday. "Oh mom, I have to tell you something, its about how your still alive..." Naruto then proceeded to tell her about his conversation with his inner demon. How he was the reason she was still alive.

Kushina sat and listened throughout the entire thing. By the time we was done, to say she was shocked was an understatement. "Well tell o'l Kurama that I said thanks, and that I knew the big fur ball had a heart." Mother and son shared a laugh, today was going to be a good day.

**A/N: SO there you have it. Sorry for the terribly long wait. I have no excuses. And i told ya i'd give the reason to kushina being alive. Well anyways, i hope to get back on track with this story. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review!**

**KyuKing out...  
**


End file.
